


hentai gng

by Y_mx



Category: The Cruel Sea - Nicholas Monsarrat
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_mx/pseuds/Y_mx





	1. ~

in a dimly lit room, the most dangerous people in Europe were sitting around a large round table. to some, they might seem like a bunch of normal teenagers, but you should never judge a book by it's cover. a seemingly unbreakable silence filled the room as their mastermind,simina,was pondering about how to deal with the problem at hand-the government asked them to retrieve really important files that were stolen by a rival gang and if they ended up in the wrong hands a political warfare would take over italy. 

"the art exposition is taking place tomorrow,starts at 8pm and according to my calculations the rival at 9pm sharp."said simina in a soft but commanding way.

she always was like this-planned everything to the last detail and never seized to get the job done. even if sometimes she was quite stern and threw them judgemental looks left and right, it always came down to protecting the ones she cared about. seeing as she knew the italian folk,alleys and streets like the back of her hand this girl was the most fitted for the job.

right after the introduction sinzi started to explain the plan they came up with.showing them the map of the building she started in a booming voice.

"unfortunately we couldnt put our hands on some entry tickets but..." she trailed off and her eyes landed on ioana "we can get in with your help" she said with a playful smile that gave away her way of thinking. the others were glad she was the boss' right hand-the cheerful girl usually helped simina blow off some steam in more than a friendly way, but it was common between them. after all being in one of the most dangerous gangs in the world had its pros and cons. given the circumstances, all of them deserved to have some fun and sometimes the person next to you was the perfect hookup.

"we will be checking through the security cameras if there are any tricks being played on us and announce you when we spot the target with the official papers" sinzi spoke with a tone of finality.

"this time no mistakes are affordable. if we mess this up we wont be under the governments protection anymore" the leader told them

the hentai gang has recently started working with italy and even if they were barely of age, anyone in the criminal world could see their unmatched potential. since the leaders of both parts shook hands their careers took off and their criminal records were wiped clean in exchange for insider services. this wasnt the first country to introduce the idea but i was the one who prospered the most off it.

"and even if things go sideways im always there to take care of it" ioana said with a confident voice and a charming smirk that helped through her whole short-but successful, criminal career. she manged to seduce everybody, even most of her gang members except one. that person was irina, the girl sitting right next to her with a cold stare and her lips pulled in a flat line. there was something behind those blue eyes of hers and if everyone was aware of it, no one got to the bottom of that. being a stubborn whore her next goal she made for herself was to break the ice. the thing that made her hopeful was their shared nationality and the fact they came from the same shady background in russia.

there was a bit of silence, enough for sinzi to notice the way her brother was fidgeting with his hands. the girl brought max with her when she left japan refusing to leave him behind. as soon as ioana saw the boy, she immediately became confident that she could teach him her ways of getting through life. that meant they spent enough time together- just enough for the girl to consider his sexual side developed enough for the boy to be able to come with them on missions and maybe sometimes she didnt do it only for the sake of her team. during one of their more heated sessions the girl discovered that max had plenty of connections and had to become an irreplaceable sprocket in their newfound working mechanism.

"whats wrong?"sinzi asked her brother her demeanor becoming a bit uneasy. 

"what do we have to wear?"he asked in a small voice.

"oh thats always the most enjoyable part!dont worry i have already handled the outfits."ioana said giddily.

"of course you have"irina pointed out with an exasperated roll of her eyes but a small chuckle formed from her mouth but the other girl paid no mind to her remark as she hurriedly left the room to get the clothes she prepared.if you looked at the second youngest in the room for more than a split second you would have been able to notice immediately the jealousy that painted her face.

one of the main reasons sinzi agreed so easily to sleep with their boss was one of those secrets that was kept under lock and key. her insatiable desire to be the only one in ioana eyes grew stronger day by day. she regularly got fucked by simina so she would finally their leader to let her "play on field of crime". at least that way the unbearable feeling would die down when she saw the girl charm other people.

eveyones thoughts were interrupted by ioana storming in the room,panting,with a rack of designer clothes behind her.

"hurry up and try on the clothes.its getting pretty late"said simina already tired.

after the 3 active mission members got changed they stared at each other for a bit and even the informative duo was a bit taken aback too. all of them looked stunning and with a bit of makeup done by sinzi they looked like they could dominate a hollywood red carpet.

"you did an amazing job ioana but you should all go to sleep" she asked of them with a proud almost parental smile even if the 2 russian girls were older than her.

with a knowing glint in the trios eyes they said their goodnight and they didnt miss the way simina cast a not-exactly-friendly look in sinzis way.the latter girl threw a hopeless glance at her friends leaving the room and preferred this time the moment wouldnt last as long.

quickly getting out of their "business outfits" and dressed up in something more appropriate for their destination-a club.but not any club,the one that they were regulars at and, in ioanas opinion,had the hottest owner the girl had ever seen-her name was dior and she was well known as the wealthiest woman in italy. they were on their way to diors nightclub when the soft tunes on the radio were overshadowed by max's voice

"do you think simina would get mad if she caught us?" the youngest asked. he would loosen up later with some alcohol but right then his anxiety was going through the roof

"neither do i know nor do i care. if we mess up tomorrow today is our last chance to get laid and have some fun-lets not waste it. " irina said with some amusement behind her tone

"its a pity that sinzi didnt come with us"the brown eyed girl that was driving said.

taking his chance as sinzis wing-man, max asked a pretty far-fetched question

"on the topic of my sister..." for a flying second the boy thought about how he should ask such, but nevertheless he continued "is there anything going on between you two?"

as soon as she heard the question, a soft sigh escaped her lips. even if they hooked up quite a few times, the older girl never thought much of it. bottom line, it was nothing more than a few rounds of meaningless sex. 

"nothing too out of place" she dismissed the question with a shrug

"maybe not for you" irina said with a tint of mischief. being the most quiet member of the gang, she often noticed the heated looks directed at her best friend.

"what do you mean?" the latter asked, a hint of confusion evident in her voice.

the passengers in the back seat both said in a loud voice: "she has fucking feelings for you!" 

the driver didn't know herself the words set her off, but once they processed in her head, she pressed the acceleration way harder than needed. she never wanted feelings involved.

luckily for them, the sudden outburst made them arrive to the club faster and as soon as the car stopped and they got out, ioana threw the keys to irina and with an angry huff she said "take them, im drinking tonight. youre a better driver anyway."

with somehow disappointed eyes, max looked at the older girl "hey, at least we have tonight to ourselves."

a smirk appeared on the blonde that could mean nothing but excitement.

with a fast pace, ioana entered the club and, as if planned, she immediately spotted dior. without much thought, the woman felt the burning gaze and they looked eyes through the crowd of people and her night had instantly gotten better. even if she didn't say it out loud, she knew that the club owner was her favorite person when it came to fucking. a moment passed and they were already in front of each other.

"already back for more, baby? " she said with a coy smile and the younger couldn't help a chuckle.

meanwhile, irina couldn't spare a moment to look around her as she led max by the hand to a more quiet area. she couldn't help but feel a buzz under her skin as she took a seat on the couch that the private room they reserved offered. to be honest, if irina had to choose between the gang members regarding her sexual interests, she wouldn't hesitate to pick the boy she was currently giving hickies to. thinking further, she was glad that they chose this crowded club- no one could her the boy's moans, except her.

however the club nights were flowing, the trio would never cross the 3am mark they set without a text. in their world, they could never be too cautious, seeing as all of them where envied by the smaller organizations that were running all around the country. tonight was no different and they gathered at the entrance at the chosen hour. they managed to leave despite the complaints that left dior's side and they promised to be back in a few days.

getting home wasn't that difficult seeing as they only lived a few streets away. they didn't think much as the 3members sneaked in their own house,they never do. if the trio didn't have to be so quiet, they would've probably laughed at their own circumstances. the most dangerous people in the country had to hide the fact that they went out clubbing like teenagers, though that wasnt really far from the truth.they were pretty young themselves-the siblings were 18 and the others 19.

unfortunately their mood was ruined as soon as the light switch was flipped on. to their horror, there she was-the only person they were scared of at that ungodly hour. she looked exhausted and the bags under her eyes didnt tell a different story.

"what the fuck are you doing?"simina asked as if she didnt already know.

"what the hell you think we are doing."ioana spoke in careless tone.

the leader rolled her eyes and and the the dots immediately connected in her head. of course the second in command would come up with that rude remark. and in that moment the only way to solve her disobedience became clear.

"okay if you wanna play dirty thats fine-2 can participate in that game.seeing as tomorrow we have to accomplish one of our most important missions yet, i cant deny your involvement. from now on you wont be allowed to see dior again until i say so."the girl thinking of no better way to teach her a lesson.

no one dared to say anything else afraid of what might happen to them. usually irina would have stepped up in her friend's defense but right then she couldnt muster the courage to let out another word. their boss had strict rules and even stricter punishments.

"the decision is final. and i hope you both take this as a warning. "simina told them curtly.

with tears in her eyes ioana said strangled "fuck you" and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"now go to bed. for real this time"

irina and max couldnt do anything but obey,they had an important day tomorrow after all. they headed to their rooms with the promise that they would check up on their friend the next day.


	2. ~

the next morning, to no ones's surprise, the atmosphere was filled with a thick tension. the only thing that could be heard was sinzi trying to make small talk with his brother as he was cooking breakfast. she was pretty confused as to why the girls were so quiet. 

"simina caught us last night and ioana took the fall for us." max whispered

the older sibling made a face of shock. she knew pretty well that the others made a habit of sneaking behind their leaders back but they never got caught in the act

"shit. what was the punishment?"sinzis words flowing in a worried tone

"shes forbbiden from seeing that bitch, dior. what a pity" the boy ended on a sarcastic note

as soon as she heard the words come out of the youngers, mouth she couldnt help but let out a pleased chuckle but nontheless she continued setting the table. despite all of their misunderstandings and fights they never missed a joined meal. even if max and ioana werent so keen on eating the thought counted

"breakfasts ready!" a shout was heard from the kitchen

the 3 oldest members entered the room and their attitudes differed from one to another. simina entered first with slouched shoulders and it was quite obvious that ioana tended to stick to irinas side-when it came to things like this, it was her routine.

with a roll of her eyes, simina started with a monotone voice"i know youre mad at me but, at least for the sake of the mission, be professional"

"whatever i am not even that pissed off about it." the girl said in a stubborn tone but her eyes said something else"i can find someone else to fuck"

simina hid her smile behind her cup of coffee. she knew that if needed she could always be cheered up by her own right hand, max .

***

the day passed pretty fast and the active trio was in their last stage of preparations. 

"okay lets concentrate."said the blue eyed girl looking towards her companions that ended up as her best friends

however ioana and max werent tuning in with her voice-they couldnt tear their eyes off each other as if the duo was already planning their next "lesson"

"guys be serious. we cant afford to fail this mission. you can fuck later" said irina with an exhasperated sigh, the boy blushing at the remark

"thank you irina. maybe you should be the second one in command" simina said teasing the girl she was supposed to be mad at

after going over the last details, their backup plans and hearing sinzis encouraging words, they left off to the metropolitan art gallery. as if on cue, when they got out of the car, they heard a familiar voice in their ear pieces

"hi guys, can you hear me loud enough?" asked the second youngest that stayed in a van parked a few street away

"yeah its alright" spoke up max

with confident steps ioana took the lead and stopped right in front of a tough looking bodyguard.he didnt seem older than 25 and it was obvious that his mindset could be shaken easily. the girl let out a grounding sigh as she got into character. the brown haired girl plastered a fake but practiced smile while she neared the older man. seemingly careless, she threw an arm aroung the guys's shoulders, but he remaind unphased. that was fine, she didn't need to get a reaction out of him, just enough time for the others to sneak in, she could manage herself later. 

"ticket?" he asked sternly

"well..." ioana trailed off, twisting a brown lock between the fingers of her free hand "i though that maybe you could get me inside in exchange for a little something" at the end her gaze becoming lewd.

she placed a hand on the guard's chest. startled, he looked up at the sky and the duo knew that that was their cue to enter. 

"we'll talk more about that at the end. for now, you may go in, but keep a low profile" the man said and gestured for her to hurry.

as soon as she joined max and irina, they didn't miss a second to inform their leader. 

"we're in. do you have any idea where the target could be?" questioned irina.

back in the van, simina was studying the map of the room diligently and sinzi was keeping a close eye on the security cameras around the place.

"good, try to fit in as much as possible, and we'll let you know when something pops up" the younger leaned back in her chair and she threw a satisfied smile to their boss.

while were waiting for further instructions, the gang members were pretending to befriend important people in the society, but it was just to pass time. it wasn't like the connections that were made that day were of any importance, they already knew everybody that was useful to them.

a piercing noise made them jump.

"he is here!" sinzi shouted "chae hyungwon. he is a tall man with medium-length grey hair and a black coat. as soon as you spot him, don't lose him out of your sight"

"got it" the boy replied confidently

the moment there was nothing more to say, ioana spotted their target. in truth, he wasn't really that hard to notice. neither of them expected him to be so dashing. his body didn't really look that cut out for the job. however, he had one of the most intense gazes the three of them had ever seen and they quickly changed their mind about their occuring thought. he entered a sparate room and they didn't cease to follow him. when they got at his destination, the chatter from the art exposition wasn't as loud as before- they found themselves in a dark hall.

hyungwon looked like somebody who had his fare share of experience in this field and he didn't seem easily swept off by childish tricks and ioana didn't even bring up the idea for any of them to try anything remotely out of order. 

"I noticed you from the moment I came. I was expecting better from somebody of your high prestige" hyungwon huffed

"we weren't trying to be sly, we wanted to make our presence known" irina pointed out

"why would we even want to hide from someone that is that hot?" the middle aged girl added

a smile pulled at the tips of the target's lips, but as soon as it appeared it was gone, being replaced by a deep frown

"lets cut the games" the two guys in the room said in unison, suprising everybody else

"huh, i like your boy toy" hyungwon said.

in a flash, irina was behind the handsome man, a sharp knife presses against his throat.

he let out a somehow disappointed laugh "you really think i came here unprepared"

as soon as the words left his mouth, max felt the cold metal pipe of a gun pressed against the back of his head and the boy let out a soft gasp. a shuddering breath could be heard through the ear pieces and in that moment everybody knew that sinzi froze in her seat. it was so unexpect that simina had to let ioana take the wheel.

"thank you, irene" he said, managing to keep calm even with a blade threatening his life

and in that moment, they noticed that the gun had a holder, a woman as beautiful as it gets. no wonder those two hung out together.

"lets all calm the fuck down. if the circumstances would've been different, i would've had a threesome with the two of you, but right now i need those damn files." ioana said in a demanding voice. 

"i'm willing to back off and give you what you want" hyungwon said with an easy tone "but only for the right price"

"20 mil euros"the second in command offered

"you really thought im that cheap?or did the guvernment give you a budget"the target ended with a small chuckle at which irina responded with tightening her grip

looking at max's scared eyes,ioana pumped up the price quite a bit

"40 mil"

"50 mil and a blowjob from this psycho slut thats almost killing me and you got the documents"said hyungwon

before ioana could say anything, irina spoke up "i will do it" 

searching a sign of discomfort on her best friends face, she wasnt expecting to see her cheeks dusted with a light pink shade-its not everyday that you see an assassin blush over something they were so familiar with

"deal. our boss has already transfered the money in your account" the shortest girl there said

irina lowered her blade and irene retreated in the shadows. in swift move ioana grabbed the confidential files and left the room with max trailing behind her. after all they let irina do her part of the deal and the 2 of them headed out

"mission succesful" max chirped through the ear piece to the girls waiting for the result.

"good job, guys" simina said, exhailing a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

max turned around and she saw ioana leaning against the brick wall of the art museum, a cigarette dangling loosly from her lips. the street lights reflected into her dark eyes as the smoke rose all around her. her lips curled into a lewd smile and it took max a few seconds to tear his eyes away from the girl in front of him. he shyly cast his eyes down which caused a chuckle to escape the girl's lips. she steped on her finished cigarette as she neared max. without a second thought, the older one of them circled her arms behinde the other's neck. max didn't waste a second, quickly connecting their gazes and she placed his hands above ioana's waist. which one closed the distance between them, that was a question for another time. the kiss quickly evolved from a small press of lips to heavy moans silenced by the other's mouths. before the situation could get too out of hand, somebody cleared their voice right next to them. they stopped the kiss and their eyes fell on the blonde with an exasperated look on her face.

"really, guys?" she asked, even though the situation wasn't a first encounter

without missing a beat, ioana replied "what, are you done so quickly?"

irina didn't bother to answer, but she offered a small laugh

"what can I say? you did learn from the best, afterall" ioana said, detatching herself from the boy still in her embrace.

back in the van simina didnt fail to notice the way sinzi looked at hyungwons coworker, the way her mind ran to a not-so-innocent-place

"you know, if this wasnt such an important job, i would have urged you to go after her"

"trust me if i saw her in a bar, i would have shown a good time"said sinzi in an actually serious voice

when the 3 members reached the van they were greeted by satisfied cheers and to no ones surprise they all had a long group hug. this was their most dangerous mission the gang has ever been in and yet they completed with with little to no complications

"soo.."simina started trailing off"to celebrate this win, how about we throw a classic hentai gang party"she suggested with a smile

smiliar smiles began to form on everyones faces because they all knew what that meant-their parties were the most anticipated events in all of sicily maybe because of the high quality ranging from the strippers to management of the place. the usual bets of "who is going to hookup with who" started already and everyone was pretty invested in them, i mean of course they were seeing as the winner won 1 milion euros.

***

before they got to sleep simina called ioanas name and said quietly

"go tell dior we did it. im sorry if i seemed too stict" she spoke in a truthful tone"i know you might be tired but..."

the latter girl formed a shit eatinng grin and didnt waste any time, she ran to her room and got ready to see her favourite person. as they had their discussion, the other 3 were laughing in the shared living room. the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement, a radical change from the mood with which the day was started.


	3. ~

the party plannings went smoother than they expected and the gang was able to plan in italys most fancy mansion-they could thank dior later, but right now they found themselves at the huge front door. once they entered, the event was going to officially start

"its been so long since we went out"simina remarked

with a small snicker, max answered" talk about yourself"

"she meant all of us as a 5 person group. you really think that she didnt know you always sneak out?"spoke sinzi with a taunting tone

well the leader didnt exactly know it was so usual for them to go behind her back but now her suspicions were confirmed. she decided that this wasnt the time to talk about their internal problems and said in softer than usual voice

"lets go, im not in the mood to argue plus i have someone important i want you to meet tonight'

the other members looked at each other, confusion present on their face- they were supposed to leave their jobs aside tonight and not have meetings with such apparently "important" people but nevertheless the shrugged it off and entered with their heads held up high. they looked stunning after all and all of them knew it

when they got in the house the hentai gang took a close look around the room and came to the conclusion that everything was perfect, as it should. the only thing missing was the guests but they should be arriving any second. before any of them had a chance to mutter more than a few words' people started to pour in

"guys thanks for the invite"said one of their guests -jackson, he was a well known mafia leader in itay. he knew eveyones moves at any given time and the guy figured out people's minds like it was the easiest thing in the world but maybe that was because of the reoccurring parties he always loved to host. he had one every night in different locations through the country.

"thank you for coming!" said ioana with a toothless smile

"its so weird to attend these types of things when you dont plan the event" added the guest and everyone laughed at that. he was a real moodmaker

***

the party was in full swing and everything was going as smooth as it could. as it got later in the night, it was more and more uncommon to see sober people, most of them were drunk and actually quite a few were high but the drugs came straight from max so it was pretty safe. the hentai gang was no exception-all of them were fairly intoxicated especially sinzi. she was the type of girl that couldnt really handle her alcohol well.

ioana, max, sinzi and irina were sat at the bar with a rather big amount of empty glasses in front of them. to be honest they just wanted to get away from their day to day tiring life and live like normal teenagers. sometimes everything got too tiring and every once in a while they needed a night like this

"where even is simina?"questioned irina, she was the most sober out of them

"do i look like i care"answered sinzi, already calling for another shot

before anyone could voice another word, they heard a laugh and a voice say

"thanks for caring about me baby"mentioned the voice which belonged to simina

shocked, the second youngest stumbled out quick apologies but the other 3 members werent that focused on the girls exchange. they noticed that simina was together with another person, maybe she was the important person?

"and to who do we owe the pleasure?"interrupted ioana with a smirk on her face

"oh this is delia, the one i told you about. shes my best friend" the leader said blushing and pointing towards the new face

sinzi made an offended gesture and further commented in a disappointed tone"i though i was your favorite"

honestly the gangs boss was pretty content with making the other girl jealous, it was something that she didnt know she was capable of but she didnt really have a strong reason to be. sure, they shared a few kisses while they were drunk but it really didnt mean anything- they were just really really good friends.

all of a sudden someone came up to them. as soon as their face registered in their minds the mood changed. its was the leader of their rival gang-adela . the staight gang absolutely hated those 5 people since the italian government replaced them with the hentai gang and since they have been trying to take them down and regain their place. the question of what their boss was doing there emerged in everyones mind but it was quickly dismissed but adela speaking

"what the hell are you doing here delia?me and wanda have been looking for you everywhere. and why are you holding this morons hand?"finished the straight gang member

"delia whats happening?"asked simina, her gang members have never seen her so confused

"i-i..."started the leaders friend" i can explain"

"yeah explain to her how you have been telling us everywhere they were, at what time, and with who"added adela her tongue tainted with poison

"please tell me thats not true"said simina, her voice trembling

with the tension only grew irina turned to ioana and spoke loudly enough for her to be heard over the singer-puya, the best in our generation,no one was surprised he was at their party

"fuck no, im not dealing with this on our free night. want to go out for a smoke?"asked the blonde girl pushing a few strands of her out of her face

the girl nodded eagerly and turned to her right

"wanna join us,max?"she suggested chuckling a bit at how that sounded.it wouldnt be the first time they had a threesome though

"uh sure. just let me get my jacket"

and thats how they found themselves outside, a thick smoke surrounding their bodies. the music was faintly playing in the background but that wasnt their main focus. it was pretty obvious that they were checking each other out but no one said anything. their gazes spoke for them.

accustomed to the situation, the boy suddenly pressed his lips against ioanas. surprised, she dropped her cigarette but she didnt seem to mind. the alcohol and the weed mixed with the atmosphere made their head spin and as each second passed things were starting to get lewder . irina was pretty into the sight too. deciding not to stand around for any longer, she pressed herself against max's back and started placing hickies all over the youngest's neck. he let out a quiet "fuck"which was muffled by ioana's mouth

"lets continue this somewhere e-"started irina but was interrupted by a loud sob

they all looked at the entrance and saw sinzi with her hands over her mouth. the 2 russian girls were pretty stunned by the sight, of course they were- the 2 of them didnt know the reason, but max did. the older sibling ran inside and the younger immediately ran after her.

"shit what was that about?"asked ioana, her breath ragged

"huh, maybe sinzi was jealous?"questioned irina, another cigarette between her lips

"can both of you stop with the feelings bullshit? she doesnt like me in that way"answered the brown haired girl quickly.

"what even was so important that he had to leave?"added the girl with a high-pitched whine

"hm i dont know about you, but im feeling kind of bad that we left simina to deal with adela"said the girl in a suggestive tone

"what are you implying?"asked ioana, but she already caught on her friends scheme

"lets apologize to her properly baby"' said the blonde with a smirk

the younger one let out a chuckle and thats how they found themselves inside with a clear destination

they found her in a spearate booth, glass of whisky and her hands and eyes almost wet, the low light of the club reflecting in them. ioana and irina plopped down on the empty seats next to their leader

"you okay?" the middle aged asked, head burried in the crook of the youngest's neck, words muttered against her skin

"yeah, it's just-" she pause for a second, voice cracking "i've known for a long time and i thought that at least she would've been honest"

despite the low mood of their conversations, the other two couldn't help two small smiles tugging at their lips

"well, it doesn't matter right now, cause u have us, right?" irina said, placing a confident hand on her thigh

simina felt herself smirk. this she knew, this she was comfortable with. she didn't hesistate to raise to her feet, confident that the others would follow her. in the end, didn't they always?

the russian girl caught up to her in no time, ioana flinging a hand around her shoulders while the blonde held her waist

"this is just like the old times" ioana told them with an excited tone

"i guess a few months passed from the last time we had a threesome" irina admitted with a few slow nods of her head

"yeah, especially since the two of you where able to put your hands on max" the youngest teased

"shut up" ioana said, but with no real bite, soon letting out an obnoxious laugh

too engrossed in their own conversation, the three failed to notice the siblings sitting down on a couch, matching frowns on their faces

"i cannot believe you kissed her. you knew how i feel, why would you do that?" sinzi asked, pissed off

"oh, come on! it was nothing but a kiss, it didn't mean anything" max argued back "besides, it's not like she doesn't do it with other people, too"

sinzi took a second to cross her arms, body stiff and filled with anger. she turned the situation over in her head. then she decided

"no, i know, i know. it's okay, max. i'm not mad about it" the girl finally concluded

"thanks" the boy said, offering her a geniuen smile

sure, both of their faces fell when they saw the three girls pass right in front of them, completly unbothered.

deep scowls took upon their features, max crossing his hands over his chest as well.

to their surprise, they spotted the girl simina presented to them earlier, delia, on the couch right across their. she had a position mirroing exactly the one of the siblings, eyes still trailing after the three gang members

the mentioned ones couldn't bring themselves to care about anything else as they entered a private room. without missing a beat, ioana quickly pressed simina against the closed door. her mouth was on the other's in no time, teeth tugging almost agressively at her bottom lip. the younger quickly gave the other access. the kiss their shared was messy, tounges grazing one another, pants and heavy breaths muffled between themselves. they parted for a while to catch their breaths, simina letting her head fall against the wooden surface, one hand playing with ioana's hair as she ducked down to suck at her neck. her eyes studied the room, only then noticing irina on the bed, leaning casually against the head board. the middle aged then decided to unbotten her dress shirt, dipping lower and lower. her train of thoughts was stopped for a moment , but she quickly regained her focus. she tugged the other back harshly by her hair.

"lets not leave anyone out" simina said looking in the girl's brown eyes. her pupils were blown wide with lust, lips red from their prevois actions.

"oh, care on if you want to, i don't mind watching" irina dismissed, but her lips fell into a satisfied grin as her friends approached her.

they placed themselves on either side of the blonde and ioana resumed her actions, but this time on irina's pale collar. the oldest turned her head, providing one girl with more expossd skin and the other with a heated kiss. their boss couldn't help a full body shudder as irina snaked a head around her hips and dipped just her fingertips under the waist band of her jeans.

"god, i haven't bottomed in such a long time" she let out when they parted for a moment

"well" ioana started with a low chuckle "you have been missing out"

"we do it the original way?" irina asked, head moving from one side to another to check the other's responses.

the youngers nodded their heads and they got into position. ioana laid back on the bed and simina settled on her thighs, draping her front over the others. irina placed herself between ioana's parted legs and right behinde the youngest, her chest pressed against their boss's back.

clothes startes to disappear as time ticked by and in almost no time they were all naked and panting against one another. simina already had one finger inside ioana's body and she was already very wet herself, but irina was taking her sweet time behinde her, bitting all over her back.

ioana left out another desperate whine, but before she could get another finger in, she felt something prodding at her entrance. she couldn't muffle the loud moan in time and she felt her body give away to pleasure, despite her tough and unbreakable facade. there was only truth when people said that irina was a skilled top.

luckly she recollected herself fast and she slipped another finger in the middle aged's tight heat. she treaced her free hand against her side, going up until it finally stopped to rest on her neck. ioana let out a small grunt from deep in her throat only at the motion. irina fisted a hand in simina's dyed turqoise locks and pulled with enough power to hurt. she added a second finger and curled them, hitting a spot inside the other that made her whole body tremble. the action made simina press her palm down ioana's throat in time with a flick of her wristst and the girl under her screamed.

the blonde gave a few nore harsh thrust and simina lowered her head on ioana's collarbone and she came with a strong bite of flash, her fingers thightening around ioana's throat and another push of her fingers. the second in comand follower their boss over the age, coming, too.

the youngest rolled from under irina and off of ioana to the other side of the bed. now only the two of them, the oldest connected her lips with the other girl's

the latter was still oversensitive from her orgasm, but she couldn't stop until irina was finished, too. she hooked her feet aroung her torso and with a quick motion she flipped them over. she looked down at the blue eyed girl on the bed, eyes widened in surprise and her blonde locks cascading around her face.

"please don't tell me you're going to top me" irina mocked with an amused smile dancing on her lips, but her hands still ended on the other's hips nonetheless.

ioana chuckled "just lay down and enjoy"

she said before she descended on hee body, head now between her thighs. she didn't miss any second to lick over irina's entrance. the latter let out a shocked yelp and thightened her fists in ioana's hair.

any other time, the younger would tease, but she knew that they were both tired. she inserted her tounge inside the other's body and worked quick, but with precise thrusts. irina came in no time with a low grunt that sounded almost like a growl.

after they were done, ioana pressed a last kiss on irina's lips and snuck under one of simina's arms, craving her warm embrace. the oldest smiled at her two best friends, but she kept a few inched of space between them before finally going to sleep herself. she was never too found of physical contact, anyways.

but if ioana opened her eyes in the middle of the night and found a body pressed against her front and one against her back well... that was no one's business but theirs.

meanwhile the party started to die down and less and less people remained. the ones that did, no matter how intoxicated they were, couldnt miss the looks on the japanese siblings faces-they were filled with disappointment and a hint of jealousy was on display. this problem could have easily been solved by a certain member, but that was for another time.


End file.
